


moving on (ain't easy when i'm with you)

by vaisja



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It of Sorts, Nat is in this...kind of, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, So I'm here to fix it, They ruined a perfectly good arc, happy ending of sorts, i'm angry, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaisja/pseuds/vaisja
Summary: Everyone he knows has moved on—it’s time he does it too.SERIOUS ENDGAME SPOILERS! Read at your own Risk.





	moving on (ain't easy when i'm with you)

**Author's Note:**

> MCU Steve Rogers is a fucking hypocrite and he was so close to being redeemed.  
> I'm gonna fix that.

The moment Tony gets the gauntlet over his suit, Steve freezes.

Tony will die. Steve knows it. Knows it the same way he knew it was Bucky during that fight in DC—and he knows he can’t let it happen.

Steve grabs what's left of his shield and begins to sprint towards Tony, dodging blow left and right. He feels more than sees Thor and Carol at his six, ready to fight off Thanos just as Steve reaches Tony with a panicked, “Stop!”

“I—Steve, what?” Tony groans, falling against Steve’s chest.

“Tony, Tony, Tony you can’t—”

“Someone has to, Steve. If we don’t stop him then none of this ever will. It will all have been for nothing.” Tony’s face is pressed against Steve’s neck and Steve can feel every ragged breath his friend is taking. His friend. The most selfless person he knows; who has a daughter and a wife and a whole life ahead of him. Steve? He doesn’t have that. He lost his chance 80 years ago when he decided to go down into the ice. Everyone he knows has moved on—it’s time he does it too.  

“Let me,” Steve says finally, getting a hand around the wrist of the gauntlet.

“Steve…” Tony begins to pull away but he’s tired. They all are.

“You are Earth’s greatest defender,” Steve says, slipping it off of Tony’s hand. “You can’t leave them just yet.” He pulls the gauntlet on and feels the mechanisms close around him. He feels...he feels…

The pain is agonizing. Worse than the Vita rays, worse than seeing Bucky fall. Worse than knowing that he was letting Peggy down. For a moment he considers taking it off but he feels himself start to stand—Tony is holding _him_ up. Bucky is flanking his other side and Sam is hovering about him. Thanos has stopped fighting and is watching them with a smirk on his face. From the corner of his eye, he sees Carol and Thor pick themselves up and he knows this is it.

“Hey Thanos,” Steve pants, raising his arm. “ _Fuck you_.”

He snaps his fingers.

Steve drops to his knees, avoiding the fall on his face thanks to Bucky and Tony on his sides.

“You dumb fuckin’ punk,” he hears Bucky mutter as they help him sit against a pile of what used to be his home. “‘ _Fuck you, Thanos._ ’ Fuckin’ dumbass couldn’t have thought of something better…”

On his other side, Tony snorts, tipping Steve’s chin back to get the clasps of his helmet.

“I, uh, thought it was pretty good,” Steve rasps. His eyes feel heavy. His arms feel heavy. He’s sinking into the ice again, but this time? This time he’s not afraid.

“Shut up, Spangles,” Tony chides, finally getting the helmet off. Steve feels his fingers push his hair back. He doesn’t know what’s happening around him, can’t tell if the quiet is because they won or because he’s dying. “I mean, yeah you’re dying, but you did it, Steve—”

“We did it,” Steve whispers, tipping his head towards Tony’s general direction. “You were right.”

“I know, but you didn’t have to do this just to prove it—”

Steve doesn’t know what he says. He can feel the cool of Bucky’s hand around the back of his head. Sam’s quiet calls. And then.

He’s gone.

—

Steve feels the sun against his face. It's warm out. There's an old song playing softly around him; something he and Bucky would have danced to when they were younger. It smells like his ma's house but the bed is too comfortable to be the old mattress he and his ma took turns sleeping on.

“Darling, it’s time to wake up." No. It can't be. 

"C' mon daddy!" He won't open his eyes. He can't.

"Natalia, sweetheart, why don't you wake him while I go let the dog out?" Steps retreat and Steve is crying. 

"Daddy? Daddy. Wake up!" There are sticky fingers patting against his cheek and with a deep breath

Steve opens his eyes.

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> My little sister said that in the end, Steve goes through a time loop where he's still alive, so he doesn't ruin Peggy's life or the time continuum. We're going with that.  
> I might continue this at some point if I feel like I want more Steve & Baby Nat.


End file.
